Çacesioucela!
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Lorsque Sheppard et son équipe sont faits prisonniers, ils doivent trouver un moyen de passer le temps en attendant que Woolsey négocie leur libération. Team friendship. Humour.


**_Note: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._ **

**Çacesioucela!**

Le Docteur Meredith Rodney McKay faisait les cents pas, longeant les murs de la petite cellule, enjambant chacun leur tour John, Teyla et Ronon, inconfortablement assis sur le sol pierreux.

― Bon, ça suffit, s'exclama le Lieutenant Colonel au bout d'un moment. Vous me donnez le tournis à force!

― Non! Vous, ça suffit! Comment pouvez-vous rester là à vous tourner les pouces alors que nous sommes prisonniers de barbares!

― C'est très simple. Observer bien comment je…

― Je n'ai pas besoin de démonstration, merci. J'ai suffisamment eu l'occasion de contempler votre manque de productivité. Maximiser le temps, sont-ce des mots qui vous évoquent quelque chose? Je vais vous donner un exemple. Donc, si vous avez le choix entre A) Écoutez du Johnny Cash dans vos quartiers ou B) Remplir des rapports en retard, que faites-vous? (Rodney secoua le doigt en direction de son leader, lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de répondre.) Votre réponse spontanée serait bien évidemment A, la solution qui implique que votre temps n'est pas utilisé à bon escient. Moi, je consacre mon temps libre à la recherche ou à toutes autres choses bénéfiques à la Cité en général. C'est ce qui fait de moi le grand génie que je suis et de vous le simple militaire que vous êtes.

― Simple militaire, s'indigna Sheppard sourcils arqués, je suis quand même le plus haut gradé de l'expédition Atlantis, chargé de protéger vos fesses de scientifique quand elle se retrouve menacée par des extraterrestres suceurs de vie, des machines autoreproductrices, des hybrides rancuniers, des Geniis increvables ou d'autres formes hostiles.

― Bah à ce propos, je ne vous trouve pas très efficace! JE suis enfermé, mon précieux intellect à porter de mains d'arriérés qui ne savent même pas faire marcher un four à micro-ondes.

― Si y'avait pas autant de boutons sur ces trucs aussi, avança Ronon, le regard menaçant. Il reçut pour toute réponse à son commentaire un coup d'œil suspicieux de John, un sourire compréhensif de Teyla et un balbutiement de McKay.

Bref, les quelques mots rappelèrent à trois membres de l'équipe ce qu'était le silence; une vraie douche froide pour l'astrophysicien qui avait cessé de déverser son flot de paroles continus. Il boudait maintenant, pendu aux barreaux, poussant des soupires à intervalle régulier. Ce qui ne tarda pas à exaspérer ses collègues, surtout Ronon, qui répondit à ses soupires par des grognements, engendrant ainsi une curieuse et primitive mélodie.

― Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir Docteur McKay? offrit gentiment Teyla, désamorçant le conflit avant qu'il éclate.

L'interpellé la fixa un instant, peu désireux d'obtempérer, mais finit par céder devant le rictus bienveillant de son amie. Il prit place à ses côtés avec une mauvaise foi excessive, puis geignit comme à son habitude :

― Bon. Et maintenant, on fait quoi!

― Nous pourrions… (L'athosienne parut hésitée.) …discuter.

Les trois hommes affichèrent un air sceptique à cette idée.

Teyla, ignorant l'attitude de ses compagnons, s'adressa à Rodney.

― Comment va votre sœur Jeannie?

― Oh. Euh… Bien, je suppose, répondit le scientifique, pris de cours.

― Et votre nièce Madison? poursuivit la belle extraterrestre, toujours dans l'espoir de faire décoller la conversation.

― Bien, aussi. Je pense…

― Vous n'êtes pas très loquace, ni très convaincant, fit remarquer Sheppard.

― Ça nous change pour une fois, renchérit le satédien.

― C'est sûr que vous, vous n'êtes pas bavard avec votre vocabulaire si limité! cracha le génie, vexé.

― J'en connais suffisamment.

― Ah oui, je vois ça d'ici : meurtre, tuerie, massacre, génocide…

― Ouais, c'est ça! Et aussi : éviscération, étranglement, asphyxie, noyade, lapidation, démembrement, pendaison, électrocution, lacéra…

― Il faut avouer qu'il a de l'imagination, s'amusa le Colonel, content de pouvoir se distraire.

― Dans le genre morbide… ajouta McKay avec réserve, fuyant le regard meurtrier de l'ancien coureur.

Silence, puis Teyla, pour détendre l'atmosphère, dit:

― Monsieur Woolsey ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à négocier notre libération. Nous ne resterons sans doute pas très longtemps enfermés.

Nouveau silence, lourd de sens, même la jeune femme n'y croyait pas. Malaise.

― Bière ou vin?! s'exclama soudain John, incapable de supporter ce mutisme étouffant.

― Oh non, Sheppard, vous n'êtes pas sérieux! Je refuse de me prêter à ce jeu débile, railla l'astrophysicien en retour, fidèle à lui-même.

― De quel jeu s'agit-il? demanda Teyla en se tournant vers le militaire, intriguée. Ronon, lui aussi, attendait une explication.

― C'est très simple, je vous donne le choix entre deux choses et vous, vous me dites lequel vous prendriez ultimement. Donc, vous êtes plutôt du type bière ou vin?

― Je n'ai pas vraiment de penchant particulier pour l'alcool.

― Oui, mais si vous étiez obligée, vous choisiriez de boire une bière ou du vin?

― Pourquoi me forcerait-on à boire contre mon gré?

― Je sais pas moi! Disons que c'est une tactique ennemie pour vous faire parler.

― Et ils nous offrent le choix de la boisson? fit Teyla, incrédule.

― Ce sont des malfaiteurs très courtois, ils ont reçus une éducation de premier ordre, répliqua Rodney avec sarcasme.

― La ferme McKay! commanda John, découragé par la tournure des évènements.

― Pourquoi ingurgiterait-elle de l'alcool si cela devait l'amener à trahir? continua Ronon à l'attention du chef d'équipe. Et puis, c'est ridicule comme stratégie, la torturer serait beaucoup plus sûr et efficace. Un soldat bien entraîné ne lâcherait pas le morceau simplement parce qu'il est saoul.

― Mais je sais que c'est débile, tout l'intérêt est là!

Regards dubitatifs de la part des pégasiens et un scientifique, acerbe :

― Vous savez que c'est paradoxal ce que vous venez dire, comment quelque chose de débile pourrait avoir le moindre intérêt? Quoique le concept ne m'étonne guère venant de vous.

John Sheppard inspira et expira bruyamment, à deux doigts de péter un câble.

― Le jeu se veut une manière amusante d'apprendre à connaître des faits quelconques sur les autres, il ne faut chercher aucun sens profond là-dedans. J'aimerais un peu plus de coopération de votre part. À moins que vous ne préfériez ruminer chacun dans votre coin en attendant que les talents de diplomate de Woolsey fassent leur preuve.

_Les talents de diplomate de Woolsey…_ Réflexion intense.

― Vin, ça fait plus distinguer, lâcha Rodney, de mauvaise grâce.

― Vin aussi, acquiesça Teyla.

― Bière, riposta Ronon dans un grognement.

― Ouais! lui répondit le leader dans une manifestation de sa virilité, tendant la main pour faire « tope là! » avec le guerrier. Celui-ci, cependant, ne comprit pas les implications de la main levée du Colonel et le fixa sans comprendre. John laissa tombé, retenant un soupir à la Rodney.

― À vous McKay, dit-il simplement.

― Quoi? Pourquoi moi?!

― Pour que Teyla et Ronon aient une meilleure idée de ce qu'il faut faire.

― Ah. Euh oui, ça semble logique. Donc… Fusion ou fission nucléaire?

― McKay! admonesta le militaire.

― Hey, je demande ce que je veux.

― Qu'est-ce exactement que la fission et la fusion nucléaire? questionna prudemment l'athosienne.

― La fission nucléaire consiste à bombarder le noyau atomique de neutrons pour que celui-ci se scinde et engendre ainsi un dégagement d'énergie très important. La bombe atomique, ou bombe A, emploie la fission nucléaire pour…

― Fission nucléaire! s'écria Sheppard.

― Je n'ai même pas expliqué les tenants et aboutissements de la fusion.

― J'ai assez d'infos. Fission égal bombe A, bombe A égal arme massive, arme massive égal destruction de vaisseau ruche.

― Fission, approuva Ronon, sans trop savoir ce qu'il approuvait au juste. Teyla hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le génie roula des yeux, désespéré par le manque de culture de ses amis.

― À Teyla ou à Ronon. Qui est volontaire? reprit John, observant les deux concernés l'un à la suite de l'autre. Le visage peu avenant du satédien fut interprété comme un non, ce fut donc la jeune femme qui lança :

― Wraith ou réplicateur?

― Une seconde là, comment on doit prendre la question? Lequel on préfère affronter ou lequel on déteste le plus? interrogea Rodney.

― Dans les deux cas, ça demande réflexion, fit le militaire tout en attendant la réponse de Teyla.

― Lequel préfère-t-on affronter, décida-t-elle après un instant.

― On s'en fout, on les extermine tous les deux, cracha Ronon avec rage.

― Doit-on vous réexpliquer le principe du jeu? formula le scientifique avec insolence. L'ancien coureur fit mine de se jeter sur lui pour le mettre en pièces. Rodney eut un mouvement de recul craintif, par instinct, puis revint à la charge, toujours aussi désagréable :

― On se calme Conan le Barbare! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes resté au stade de l'homme de Neandertal.

― Assez McKay! exhorta le Lieutenant Colonel sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Un regard en direction de Ronon se fit l'équivalent du même ordre à son intention.

― C'est supposé être drôle, pour se détendre, pas être un prétexte pour se bouffer le nez. On répond, point barre! McKay, à vous l'honneur.

― Encore moi? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi en premier?

― Pour flatter votre ego surdimensionné. Et je veux que les prochaines paroles que vous prononcerez soit une réponse à « Wraith ou réplicateur ».

L'astrophysicien grommela, un peu comme le faisait Ronon, mais réfléchit néanmoins sérieusement à la question. Avec moult incertitude, il déclara :

― Réplicateur…

― Très bien, se réjouit John, moi je…

― Non, non. Wraith finalement.

― Ok. Moi c'est…

― Attendez, je suis pas sûr encore. Réplicateur, c'est mieux je crois.

Soupirs d'exaspération des trois coéquipiers du scientifique, toujours occupé à se démêler les idées.

― Branchez-vous McKay! Wraith ou réplicateur? s'emporta le Colonel.

― C'est difficile. Au début, je voulais dire Réplicateur parce qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas de notre force vitale et que me faire sucer la vie et finir en momie ne me fait vraiment pas envie. D'un autre côté, les Wraiths ne vous martyrisent pas en vous fourrant la main dans le crâne – ce qui fait très mal – pour extraire des informations capitales de votre cerveau. Je ne sais plus trop quel ennemi choisir…

― Vu comme ça, la décision est effectivement plus difficile à prendre, admit Sheppard, qui n'avait pas considérer tous ces paramètres auparavant.

― Moi, débuta Ronon, je dis les Wraiths parce que EUX, je les connais bien et qu'il faut toujours connaître son ennemi.

― Bon point, approuva l'athosienne, raisonnable. De plus, les Wraiths sont beaucoup plus vulnérables que les Réplicateurs et donc, en théorie, plus facile à vaincre.

― Et vous ne choisissez surtout pas les Wraiths parce qu'ils exterminent les vôtres depuis des milliers d'années et que vous rêvez de les voir s'étouffer dans leur propre sang, énonça McKay.

― Aussi, sourit le satédien. Teyla, quant à elle, ne nia point.

― Non, mais c'est bon, on va se les faires ces salauds de vampires extraterrestres! relança John avec énergie, donnant ainsi sa réponse.

― Ouais, mais… commença l'astrophysicien. Il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

― Ronon, à votre tour maintenant, l'invita gentiment Teyla.

Grondement rauque, réflexion, puis enfin :

― Pomme ou P-90.

― Euh, je suis pas certain que vous ayez compris ce que…

― Non, mais laissez tomber Sheppard, fit Rodney avec lassitude, ne vous fatiguer pas, son cerveau est saturé depuis longtemps déjà. Faites juste répondre.

*******

― Paul McCartney ou John Lennon?

…

― Rodney, vous pourriez au moins répondre, je sais que VOUS vous savez de qui je parle!

Ronon et Teyla échangèrent un regard, complice dans leur incompréhension.

― Rodney!

…

*******

― Au fait, quel est le nom de ce jeu exactement? questionna la jeune femme, curieuse.

― Aucune idée, avoua le militaire, on a qu'à jouer pour lui en trouver un. Vous me dites lequel vous préférez… Ça ou ça ou Ceci ou cela?

? Néant total.

― Ça ou ça, c'est la première proposition. Ceci ou cela, c'est la deuxième.

Oh. Lumière dans les esprits.

― Les deux sont nuls, affirma Ronon avec fermeté.

― Je suis d'accord avec Arnold Schwarzenegger, soutint Rodney.

Petit raclement de gorge de Teyla. Traduction : « Effectivement, c'est vachement mauvais. »

*******

― Orange ou poire?

― Hey, ce n'est pas votre tour Sheppard! s'offusqua le génie.

― Non, mais, on s'en fiche, c'est à celui qui est le plus inspiré.

― « Orange ou poire », c'est ça votre grande inspiration?

― Euh…

― Vous allez nous sortir « Chat ou chien » après!

*******

― Crème glacée ou chocolat? fit John, machiavélique.

― Ah non, ça c'est cruel, s'horrifia McKay, yeux exorbités.

― N'importe quoi, grogna le satédien.

Fou rire de John.

*******

― Blaster ou épée? demanda Teyla, une lueur de conspiratrice au fond des prunelles.

― ÇA, c'est vraiment cruel, s'indigna Ronon, bourru.

Rodney ricana, armé de sa tête de « bien fait pour toi ».

Nouveau fou rire de John.

*******

― Seins ou fesses?

― Oh, mais non les gars, vous êtes pas sympa! se démoralisa le Colonel.

Sourires victorieux des intéressés. Vengeance.

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel, sourire au coin des lèvres.

*******

― Batman ou Superman?

― Batman, bien sûr! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez nommer Superman, s'outragea le scientifique.

― Bah quoi, il est super balèze Superman! Beaucoup plus que Batman! Il est invincible. Son seul point faible, c'est la kryptonite. En plus, Batman, il a même pas de superpouvoirs.

― Il n'en a pas besoin, lui, parce qu'il a un cerveau!

― Superman aussi est intelligent.

― Oh oui, tellement intelligent qu'il enfile ses caleçons par-dessus ses collants!

― Batman! glissa aussitôt Teyla avant que John ne réplique.

― Moi je refuse de choisir entre deux mecs affublés de surnoms aussi lamentables que Batman et Superman, coupa net l'ancien coureur.

*******

― Un coup de poing en pleine gueule ou un coup de pied dans le cul?

― On reconnait bien là votre style Ronon, s'égaya Sheppard.

― Empreint de lyrisme, très imagé, compléta McKay avec force d'insinuations.

― Je dois y penser d'abord, dit l'unique femme du groupe avec bonne humeur.

― Un coup de poing en pleine gueule, lâcha Rodney, surprenant tout le monde en étant le premier à répondre.

― Pourquoi? s'intéressa le guerrier.

― Un coup de pied dans le cul, ça fait mal. Un coup de poing en pleine gueule aussi, d'ailleurs, mais, au moins, la dignité reste relativement intacte. Un coquard, ça peut se porter avec fierté, tandis que toute blessure reliée au postérieur suscite la moquerie. J'en sais quelque chose, termina-t-il avec le souvenir d'une flèche plantée dans son derrière.

Ronon acquiesça avec gravité. Pour lui, jamais le Docteur McKay n'avait dit quoique ce soit d'aussi profond.

*******

― Nomenclature moderne ou traditionnel?

― Vous me tapez sur les nerfs avec vos questions scientifiques McKay! s'enragea le chef d'équipe.

*******

― Hermiod ou Kavanagh?

― Ouf, dans le genre question vache, vous vous lâchez Teyla, remarqua le Lieutenant Colonel, amusé.

La belle extraterrestre sourit, malicieuse.

― C'est dur à dire, pensa tout haut le Docteur McKay, parce qu'ils sont exécrables l'un comme l'autre. Les deux sont d'une arrogance épouvantable, ils se croient plus intelligent que tout le monde!

Regard entendu entre les trois autres membres de l'équipe.

― Hermiod est tout nu, avança John qui ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

― Oui, mais… Kavanagh est… Kavanagh, souligna Teyla avec toute la bienveillance dont elle était capable.

― Hermiod, décida Ronon, convaincu par le dernier argument.

― Ouais, au moins ce sale petit Asgard ne fait pas semblant d'être intelligent, il l'est vraiment. Mais attention, il ne l'est pas plus que moi! rajouta Rodney, voyant venir la blague vaseuse du militaire.

*******

― Romana ou Uriel?

…

― Est-ce encore une référence culturelle terrienne? chercha à savoir Teyla.

― Rodney? questionna John, tout aussi perdu que les pégasiens.

― Ce sont des noms.

― Des noms pour quoi?

― Bah, pour le jeu. On ne lui en a toujours pas trouvé.

― Et quel est le rapport?

― Hey, c'est pas plus mauvais que votre Ça-ce-si-ou-cela!

*******

― Bleu ou vert?

― Un autre de vos grandes inspirations Colonel, railla l'astrophysicien.

John se renfrogna.

*******

― Cheveux ou souliers?

― Ronon, je ne sais pas si…

― Teyla, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit plus tôt à Sheppard? rappela le scientifique.

L'athosienne voulut protester, mais Rodney ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

― Laissez couler, cervelle pleine à craquer, juste répondre. Cheveux!

*******

― Todd ou Kolya?

― Je ne vous connaissais pas ce petit côté tordu Teyla, dit le militaire, après Hermiod-Kavanagh, maintenant c'est au tour de Todd-Kolya.

― Non, mais la question est pas si difficile. Todd, sans aucun doute, rétorqua le génie, sûr de lui.

― C'est un Wraith, gronda le satédien.

― Wraith ou pas, il n'a jamais vraiment essayé de nous tuer LUI.

― Todd, dit John avec certitude, Kolya, je peux juste pas le blairer!

*******

― Ophélie ou Arabella?

― Encore cette histoire de nom pour le jeu, soupira le Colonel.

― Ah non, nia l'astrophysicien, cette fois ci, c'est pour choisir le nom d'un éventuel futur enfant.

― FUTUR ENFANT?!

― Apparemment, tout se passe bien entre le Docteur Keller et vous, remarqua Teyla.

*******

― Lapin ou uniforme? proposa l'ancien coureur.

― Uniforme! Question suivante, s'exclama le scientifique, enjoignant John et Teyla à faire de même.

*******

― Infirmière ou petite écolière?

― Vous êtes pathétique Sheppard, s'exaspéra Rodney.

*******

― Woolsey ou…

― Ou quoi, Mademoiselle Emmagan?

Teyla se figea imperceptiblement, mais riposta malgré tout :

― Ah. Monsieur Woolsey. Vous venez nous libérer?

― Parce qu'on n'est pas pressé, hein, précisa Rodney.

Ronon souriait. John aussi, et il ajouta :

― Vous avez déjà joué à Ça-ce-si-ou-cela?

― À quoi?!

On lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'avait été fait aucun mal à ses hommes.

**FIN**


End file.
